odamfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Godfrey
Gavin Godfrey, raised as Gavin Blackwood, is the current Magistrate of Serenity, and the last remaining member of House Godfrey. Description Since his youth, Gavin has been the runt of the local children. However, despite his gawky physicality, Gavin is notably intelligent and sensible, especially compared to most of the other villagers. Gavin retains some youthful features, as he is still quite young, but has taken to grooming and dressing himself more maturely after learning of his noble roots. Gavin is pale-skinned, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has also recently grown long sideburns, perhaps to make himself appear older. History Gavin was raised by his aunt, Ingrid Blackwood, as her own, due to his parents' death when he was just an infant. Their deaths came as a result of Lord Jamison Godfrey's illicit dealings catching up with him, and he and Lady Marielle were murdered by associates of the Matriarch. Before this, Marielle reconnected with her sister, Ingrid, and begged her to take their newborn and raise him, as they would no longer be able to. Eventually, Ingrid agreed, and at their request, did not tell Gavin of his heritage until she believed him to be of age. Gavin grew up in Serenity, believing himself a Blackwood his whole life and none the wiser to his birthright. Gavin worked in his aunt's inn as an adolescent, but when he became older, Gavin eventually volunteered as a member of the local watch, under the tutelage of the Militia captain Phineas Osmund. It was around this time that Ingrid decided to tell Gavin the truth behind his birth. Echoes Early in his career as a watchman, the sound of screams could be heard coming from the Red Maw, a cavern system near Serenity. A local named Arvid went to check it out, but never returned. The next day, Gavin and Phineas went to find Arvid and the source of the screams. The two entered the cave, but were ambushed by the goblins that had taken up residence there. The two were taken to the dungeon and chained to the wall. At some point during their captivity, Gavin was unchained and taken out of the Red Maw. As it turned out, the local Kenku beggars had eavesdropped on Ingrid as she told Gavin of his parents and their fortune. The Kenku laid out a plan to kidnap Gavin, and make him open up the enchanted vault that held their wealth. They mimicked screams to get the town to investigate the Red Maw, leading them straight into the horde of Goblins. Once the Goblins took them prisoner, the Kenkus snuck in at night to steal Gavin and head off to Proudheart, and to Gildergate Manor, the Godfrey mansion. The Kenku snuck Gavin inside the manor, and to the basement where the vault was. However, they were interrupted by Silverbrand Investigations, who had been hot on the trail. After the battle and the Kenku were slain, Gavin and the party were themselves interrupted by several thugs, one of them being the guard at the gate, who Silverbrand had previously interacted with while trying to get inside. Finally, after the thugs were killed, Silverbrand and Gavin returned to Serenity, where they were paid for their services and Gavin was able to take some time to figure out what to do with the rest of his life, with the previous revelations of his noble birth. The Proudheart Conspiracy Some time after his rescue, Gavin began to use his wealth to give greater financial support to Serenity, and before long was actually elected Magistrate due to his philanthropy. In this time, Gavin had improved his looks and speech, giving himself a more confident and regal presence. He also decided to delve further into the lives of his parents. As he dug further, he began to uncover the illicit dealings of his father that led to their demise, at the hands of Matriarch, a mysterious influential crime boss in Proudheart. The Matriarch, still in power, had now come to learn of the rise of this new member of House Godfrey, currently using the money she has desperately been trying to access for so long. She sent out a hired killer to murder Gavin, but was ultimately himself slain. Realizing the danger he put him and his loved ones in, Gavin went to work gathering help. Using what he'd learned from the dealings of his father, Gavin managed to contact two assassins for hire, called the Basilisk and Apollya. Then, he called in help from Silverbrand Investigations once again, hoping for them and the assassins to work together to uncover the Matriarch's schemes. The night of their arrival, Silverbrand, the assassins, Ingrid, and Gavin were all targets of another assassination attempt. While Silverbrand and the assassins were able to fight off their would-be killers, Ingrid was herself killed. After holding a funeral service for his adoptive mother, Gavin sent his allies to Proudheart to begin their investigation, starting with the High Magistrate. At some point during their investigation, Gavin was kidnapped by the Matriarch, and forced to be apart of a meeting between the Matriarch and her fellow syndicate leaders. Before the could decide to do much of anything, Silverbrand, the Basilisk, and Apollya ambushed the meeting, killing the crime bosses, and accidentally, the High Magistrate, who had been forcefully disguised as the Martriarch. The Matrairch arrived, and revealed herself as a succubus, and did battle with Silverbrand, before eventually falling. After the Matriarch's criminal underground was taken out and her true nature revealed, Gavin was at last able to rest and focus on helping the people of Serenity. The Warren of Dominex Gavin was present at and helped coordinate the festival held for Silverbrand Investigations in the town of Attica, for all of their services to the people of the region.